


Doors

by YaoiYasmin



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a bit of dirty talk, a bit of pining, a little come play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiYasmin/pseuds/YaoiYasmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro reminds Sanji that there's more than one door into the gally decides he doesn't really mind being caught in embarrasing situations.</p>
<p>Orignally posted of FF.net on 13/1/11</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: i do not own the characters nor do i make money off of this.   
> Originally posted of FF.net on 13/1/11 under the name Tazx x x  
> Please keep in mind that at the time this was the first smutty fanfiction i'd ever wrote.   
> Not Beta'd and not spell/grammar checked in a while.

The sun was shining, the waves were calm and there wasn't a cloud in the clear blue sky. All in all, a perfect day to just lounge about on deck, sunbathing or reading a book and just relax. But, being the cook for the Mugiwara pirates meant while everyone else got to enjoy this blissfully pleasant day he was stuck inside making cool drinks for them all. Of coarse he didn't mind making drinks for his lovely ladies or Chopper- since the poor guy looked close to drowning in his own sweat- but those other ungrateful bastards shouldn't be allowed such delicacy's! Why should he make them drinks when they never help him out or give him a lick of gratitude? All he asked was for Ussop and Chopper to do the damn dishes last night and they broke them! Broke them and left them. Sometimes he lamented his choice of a crew.

Placing a few decorative umbrellas in the drinks for his lovely swans he put all on the drinks on a silver tray before picking them up and walking out on the deck of the Thousand Sunny, not forgetting to pick up a cola for Franky beforehand. 

“Nami-swan! Robin-chwan! I made drinks for you, if only I could express my love for you both as strongly as the sun does but alas! Your radiant beauty drowns out an- WAIT YOUR TURN SHITTY-CAPTAIN!”

After kicking his captain away, he put down Robins and Nami's specially made Drinks of Love and left to find Chopper, ignoring the captains and sharpshooters whining. He found Chopper sitting in the shade of the mast and set the drink down next to him, patting him on the hat before turning to face the rest of the crew. Or he would have, if he hadn't caught site of a certain Marimo, sweaty and half naked, training on the deck. The cook was stunned momentarily by the sight of the swordsman muscled chest, heaving with the effort of lifting impossible weights and glistening in the sunlight from the layer of sweat covering it. The large scar that marred his incredible bronze flesh stood out proudly as if it had been there his entire life. 

“Sanjiii~ can we have our drinks now?”

The cook was snapped out of his daze by his captain whining and was secretly grateful for the interruption. He quickly gave everyone their drinks and watched as they ran off without thanking him, yet again. He looked down at the single glass left on the tray, condensation forming beads of water down the side of the glass. He looked towards the swordsman and shuffled awkwardly on his feet for a moment before steeling himself and turning to the swordsman stoically.

“Oi, Marimo. You want this or should I just give it to one of the other idiots?”

The swordsman looked at him and scowled. He set down his weights and reached for the glass. The green haired man tipped his head back and downed the delicious drink slowly. Mesmerised, the cook could only stare at the bobbing of the first-mates Adams-apple and the droplets of juice that escaped him and slipped teasingly down his neck. He was flung back to reality when the glass was roughly dropped onto the tray and looked up to see the swordsman smirking at him.

“Thanks, shitty-cook.” 

“Oi~ Sanji! Can I eat this fish? Its a cool fish. I'm gonna eat this fish.”

And then it was over. Zoro went back to swinging his oversized weights and Sanji rushed back to his kitchen, 'accidentally' forgetting to tell Luffy that if he bit that fish, it would turn into a sea monster and bite back. He just hoped to god no-one had seen the bulge in his pants. He shot inside the galley and locked the door behind him before slumping to the floor against it.

This was all that damn Marimo's fault! If he didn't eat that medicinal pickle thing on the last island then he wouldn't have gotten drunk and he wouldn't have fucked Sanji's mouth with his tongue! Could he be blamed for the swordsman's surprising amount of skill? Or the fact that he just-might-but-will-never-fucking-admit-it liked being roughed up and dominated? Or that Zoro had other-powered him and gave him the best blow-job of his life and then fell asleep while he was still bloody at it? No!

Sanji bit his lip and looked down at the large bulge in his pants. There was no going around it, he'd have to take care of it manually. Dammit, why did the swordsman have to haunt him like this? The bastard acted as if nothing happened and the does something stupid or simple that leaves Sanji hot and bothered and thinking about it for hours. It wasn't fair. 

Reaching down he undid his belt and popped the buttons and zipper on his pants before pushing them down to his thighs, underwear and all. His erection sprung free of its confines and stood proudly against his stomach, red and wanton and begging him for attention. He grasped the base firmly and began a slow , steady pace. He moaned lightly and tightened his grip. He put three fingers in his mouth and began to suck coating them thoroughly with saliva. Usually he would tease himself first, maybe play with his nipples a bit but that could wait until he showered.

One he decided his fingers were lubed enough he took them out of his mouth and moved them down towards his entrance, swiping over in gently a few times before pushing one long finger in. He hissed at the intrusion and pumped himself a little faster to try and take his mind off of the slight stinging pressure. When he decided he'd relaxed enough he started to slowly pump his finger in and out of him until he became looser then added another finger and scissoring. 

He continued this until he had all three fingers inside and began to trust them in and out of himself then curled his fingers. Pleasure rippled down his spine and he moaned loudly and continued to hit that spot inside of him. He bit his lip to stifle his cried and pumped his cock faster, watched pre-come leak from the head and drip down onto his hand. 

In his head Zoro was there with him, fucking him with his fingers and kissing him deeply. Zoro would thrust his tongue into his mouth and he would suck on it wantonly, revelling in the groan he received for his efforts. He began to thrust into his hand and onto his fingers as more and more images flooded his mind and before he could stop himself he was coming hard , gasping out Zoro's name and arching into his hand. 

It took him a moment to come down from his euphoric high but when he did he noticed two things. One: he had arched his back enough for come to splatter onto his cheek. And two: Zoro was stood leaning against his table, watching him. 

Sanji let out and unmanly squeak of embarrassment and tried to shuffle backwards, only to be painfully reminded of the door behind him. He looked up when he heard Zoro let out a breathy chuckle.

“There's more than one door into this room , Cook, I thought you would have noticed that. You might wanna think to lock them next time”

The cook could only stare wide-eyed as Zoro , still half naked and sweaty, advanced towards him and knelt down in front of him. The swordsman smirked and grabbed his wrist, lifting it away from his slowly hardening cock and brought it to his face. Sanji gasped as Zoro's warm, slick tongue delved across his hand to lick at the come there. The cook moaned as he watched Zoro through half lidded eyes, the swordsman had taken his fingers in his mouth and began to suck on them, not once taking his dark eyes off of the cook. 

Sanji's heart was beating a mile a minute, he wouldn't be surprised if it jumped right out of his chest. The swordsman let go of his wrist and leaned in, licking away the come on his cheek before slanting his lips over the shocked cooks. Sanji responded eagerly and pressed his lips harder against Zoro's,then circled his arms around his neck. 

The cook gasped when Zoro ran his tongue across his bottom lip, giving Zoro the opportunity to push his tongue roughly into Sanji's moist cavern. Said cook moaned and brought his tongue up to twirl and play with Zoro's, before he started to suck on the slippery appendage. Shivers ran down the blonds spine when Zoro groaned and he tipped his head back to moan when one of the swordsman's calloused hands slid under his shirt to pinch a pert brown nipple. 

The swordsman moved back and began undoing the buttons on Sanji's shirt, exposing inch after inch of flawless pale skin and lean hard muscle. He quickly removed the bothersome shirt and tie and dipped his head down to latch his mouth onto one of the cooks nipples and bit down, earning a loud moan from said cook.

“G-god Zoro...” 

The green haired male smirked and stood up, causing the cook to whine at the loss of heat. He looked down at Sanji, panting and hard and grinned wider. He carefully placed his swords against the wall and grabbed the hem of his haramaki and dragged it over his head. He kicked off his boots and watched as Sanji hastily kicked off his pants and stood on shaky legs. 

He wrapped his arms around the cooks waist and pulled him into another rough kiss, pushing him up against the door and sliding his hands across his chest. When he reached Sanji's nipples he began to pinch and simply abuse the innocent buds, enjoying the way the cook arched his back and moaned.

Sanji, he decided , looked fucking gorgeous like this and for a fleeting moment he wondered how good the cook might look on his knee's. He grinned into Sanji's mouth and pulled back. He put a hand atop the blonds head and pushed him down. The cook quickly got the idea and sunk to his knee's in-front of the swordsman.

Zoro quickly pushed down his pants and gasped lightly as his hard cock sprung free of its confines. He kicked away his pants and underwear and gave his cock a few quick pumps before placing his hand back on Sanji's head. He looked back to Sanji who was staring at his cock with half lidded eyes and slightly parted lips. The blond grasped the swrodsman's member and began to pump it lightly before running his tongue along the length. Zoro groaned and pushed more forcefully on the cooks head and pushed his cock into the gorgeous heat of his mouth.

Sanji began to steadily bob his head up and down , licking the head every now and again before taking it into his mouth again. Each time he went down he made sure to take more and more or Zoro's cock in his mouth, remembering to relax his throat to keep from gagging. Before he knew it his nose was buried in thick green curls. The grip on his hair had tightened and he'd be lying if he said he didn't like it. He reached back to his entrance with his fingers, finding himself still loose from before. He pushed two fingers in and started to pump them in and out in time with his bobbing. He moaned around Zoro's member and was a little disappointed when Zoro pulled him off and made him stand, meaning he had to stop fingering himself too.

Zoro grabbed his chin and wiped at the saliva dribbling from his lips.

“Such a slutty face.” 

he gasped and moaned as Zoro ground their erections together. He dug his nails into Zoro's skin and arched his back when he felt Zoro push two fingers into him. The swordsman moaned at the tight heat surrounding his fingers and curled them, grinning when the cook cried out and started writhing against him. 

“Z-Zoro! Zoro please, just- just fuck me already!”

How could he deny such a lovely request. He removed his fingers and guided the cook to the table and grew even harder when Sanji bent himself over it, giving him a wonderful view of the tight ass he would soon be buried in. he'd wanted this for some time now but had never expected to find the blond chief finger-fucking himself with his name on his lips. It has been a very pleasant surprise to say the least.

The swordsman quickly positioned himself between the cooks legs and began to slowly push himself into the chief. He continued to slowly feed himself into the cook until he was fully seated inside of him then stopped to give the chief time to adjust. He could feel Sanji's hips trembling beneath his hands and could just barely see the lone tear that escaped down his cheek. He leaned over the blond and kissed his temple, whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

He waited for the blonds signal before he slowly began to thrust in and out of him, getting faster and faster. Soon gasping moans and the sounds of slapping skin filled the galley as Zoro started to angle his thrusts in search of the blonds prostate.

“Ah! Shit, fuck Zoro!”

Guess I found it then. He began to thrust harder into that spot making Sanji cry out and tense around his cock. 

“ Z-Zoro please, harder. Please ah!” 

Zoro complied thrusting harder and faster into the cook until he was nothing put a writhing mess. Feeling that familiar heat building in his groin and reached around to grasp Sanji's member, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Sanji screamed Zoro's name as he came and if that wasn't enough to set Zoro off, then the tightening of Sanji's inner walls around him was. He came with a grunt inside of the chef and slumped against the table, holding himself up with his arms on either side of the cook. 

Using the last of his strength he pulled out of the panting cook and fell to the ground, Sanji following him soon after. Zoro looked over at the cook taking note of the nice crimson staining his cheeks. He chuckled and reached out an arm towards the cook , wrapping it around his waste and pulling him to him. The cook hesitantly brought his arm across the swordsman's chest and snuggled closer to him. It was almost laughable that the cook was shy and hesitant after letting him do him against the table. 

“Erm, Zoro?”

“Hm?”

“Am I just a quick lay to you?” The soft spoken question startled him for a moment before he smiled and kissed the top of Sanji's head, smelling sweat and a hint of the girly shampoo's the cook liked to use.

“No. I think I'd much prefer to do this again” The swordsman laughed when the cook thumped his hand against his chest and pouted but didn't miss the smile that spread across the cooks hansom features. 

Sanji looked up when he heard a soft snore escape the swordsman. Of course he'd fall asleep, he really shouldn't have expected different but he couldn't bring himself to be annoyed right now. Maybe later. It didn't take long for the cook to fall asleep himself , half lying on-top of the naked swordsman.

And that's how the rest of the crew found them. Apparently Zoro had forgotten to lock the other door too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. xx


End file.
